


Sleep is for the uninspired

by JaceRMontague



Series: 30k in 30 days [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/pseuds/JaceRMontague
Summary: Emma wakes up to the sound of Regina writing beside her in bed only to find out it's after 4:30 in the morning and Regina had been working all night.





	

Emma woke up to the tap-tap=tapping of Regina sitting up beside her, typing furiously on the laptop that was resting on the brunette’s legs. Blearily Emma opened her eyes and found the room pitch black except for the screen that was illuminating Regina’s face.

‘What time is it?’ Emma asked, her voice groggy and heavy with sleep.

Regina glanced at the clock in the corner of the screen without pausing her typing.

‘Four thirty-four.’ Regina replied, her voice slow and heavy with exhaustion.

‘what?!’ Emma exclaimed through her sleepy haze. ‘Why are you still awake?’

‘Sleep is for the uninspired.’

‘Have you been writing since I fell asleep?’ Emma had drifted off to sleep almost at the eleven-pm mark.

‘Yes.’ Regina replied as she yawned.

‘Will you please, please, turn the laptop off and go to sleep.’

‘After the end of this sentence.’

 

Emma sat up and looked at the screen, her eyes were still bleary and all she could really see were grey lines where words should be. She rubbed at her eyes for a moment and focused them on the word count in the left corner of the screen.

‘Have you really written fifteen thousand words tonight?’

Regina’s fingers stopped dancing across the keyboard though the remained against the keyboard as if she was about to start typing again, she looked at the word count and shrugged.

‘Must have done.’

Instead of typing again, Regina checked the time – 4:37, pressed save and then shut down the laptop. She placed it on the floor beside their bed; the bedside cabinet was smothered in the mayoral paperwork that Regina had been working on before she had been struck with inspiration and had begun writing furiously.

Regina slid down the bed, resting her head against the pillow and pulling the comforter up to her neck, finally realising just how cold and tired she was. She began to warm when she felt one of Emma’s arms wrap around her middle, Emma’s body pressed against her own as the blonde held Regina close. Regina rolled onto her side and wrapped an arm around Emma, pulling the blonde even closer than she had been a moment prior.

‘I’m sorry for waking you’ Regina whispered into the dark room.

‘Inspiration struck, don’t worry about it.’ Emma replied, her voice becoming as slow as Regina’s as sleep began to take over once more.

Just as Regina thought that the blonde was fast asleep Emma whispered, breaking the silence of the room.

‘Can I read your writing in the morning?’ She asked, even though her tiredness an undertone of hopefulness could be heard in her voice.

‘It’s nowhere near finished’ Regina mumbled, fighting off both a yawn and sleep to answer her fiancée.

‘That’s okay.’

‘Then yes, you can read it, if you really want to.’

‘I do’ Emma answered.

Regina felt a warm breath against her cheek and could hear Emma yawn.

‘Go to sleep, Em’ she said softly.

‘Promise you won’t stay awake and turn the laptop back on?’

‘Promise.’ Regina confirmed.

‘Okay.’ Emma said softly. Regina could feel the blonde nod a little as she lay down.

The two women fell asleep quickly, holding one another close and hoping that the alarm clock didn’t go off the next morning as they both knew that neither one of them would be awake enough to do anything the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry that this is so short, this is incredibly loosely based on the fact that I was up doing my coursework until 4:37 this morning and am currently functioning on a little under an hour of sleep and am genuinely fighting to keep my eyes open long enough to write so I am sorry that the story was short but tomorrow is deadline day and then i have the weekend so i'll write longer works. I might go back to some of my other stories like Feel the Music or Stormy Weather and add to them? let me know, perhaps?


End file.
